1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHSs) and in particular to power supply unit (PSU) diagnostics within IHSs.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
When power related failures occur within the IHS, trained datacenter technicians are often deployed to remove and replace failed or suspect power supply units (PSUs). PSU test solutions and/or power testing equipment are generally not available to provide a first order PSU power up test. As a result, those power supplies deemed as “failed” are returned to the manufacturer. However, although some of power related failures are legitimate power supply failures, a large majority of power supply “failures” are designated as “cannot duplicate”, “CND”. The CND designation is given when a “suspect” power supply has been returned to the manufacturer, reviewed and tested without defect.